


Looking as if She Were Alive

by spuffyduds



Category: Angel The Series
Genre: 100 words, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "dizzy."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Looking as if She Were Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "dizzy."

Illyria's been squatting motionless on his kitchen counter, communing with his sponge, for several hours.

He's at the table, watching and drinking. Everything he does these days is "and drinking."

She twitches suddenly, looks at him, blue draining away, skin going pink, Fred again. Drawls, "Wes, there really are evolving life forms in there. Buy a new sponge once in a while."

He closes his eyes. "Never. Do that again," he says.

And almost falls off his chair, because he's drunk and the room shifts around him, and he wants so much to say, do it again, do it forever.


End file.
